


destiny.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Skywalker Incorporated had a host of people that could step into the role of CEO when his grandfather stepped down, but Ben knew that would never happen.  Since Anakin had taken over the company so young and not gotten to live out any dreams that he had, he and Padmé had allowed their children to live out their dreams.  Because of that, they had a daughter that had become a Broadway star and a son that had never finished college because he’d become a successful, renowned artist.  Neither of them were qualified to run a company like Skywalker Incorporated.And Ben knew that.or: Ben and Rey get an invitation to spend the afternoon with Anakin and Padmé, and Ben knows why.  But Anakin wants to talk to him about more than the family company.(these will make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt at breaking my writer's block day 28. how are there only three days left of this?
> 
> um, this one turned out to be a bit more about the skywalker family business than ben/rey, but it needed to be established before the last three, so there you go.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 28: "I know what this conversation is and I'm dreading it."

**2019**

Skywalker Incorporated had a host of people that could step into the role of CEO when his grandfather stepped down, but Ben knew that would never happen. Since Anakin had taken over the company so young and not gotten to live out any dreams that he had, he and Padmé had allowed their children to live out their dreams. Because of that, they had a daughter that had become a Broadway star and a son that had never finished college because he’d become a successful, renowned artist. Neither of them was qualified to run a company like Skywalker Incorporated.

And Ben knew that. He’d known it since he was a teenager and had gotten a full history of the company from Anakin. So he’d studied as hard as he could in college to graduate with honors, and then he’d gone to law school. He didn’t focus on the kind of law that would make him a good prosecutor or defense attorney, but contract law that would make the minutiae of merger negotiations more understandable to him and make him poised to better deals for the company. No one had ever said that Ben needed to be groomed for the position and that should be the path that he took. He made those decisions on his own.

He’d groomed himself.

But, just like his mother and uncle before him, Ben had been allowed to make a life for himself once he was done with law school instead of getting a job at Skywalker Incorporated. He’d started the agency with Poe, gotten very good at creating and analyzing contracts, but now he knew that it was time to move on from that job. Move on from that life. Assume the mantle that he, as the only Skywalker heir of his generation, was destined for.

The moment Ben got the email from his grandfather inviting him and Rey over because he had something to tell him, he knew what was going to happen. It had been more than a year since Anakin had announced that he was considering when he would finally decide to retire, and Ben knew that decision had been made. Anakin was eighty-six-years-old now. It was time to step away and let someone else run things.

And there was only one person who was ever going to be chosen to run things.

It was time for Ben to become CEO of Skywalker Incorporated.

On the drive to the penthouse, Rey noticed that Ben was clearly nervous, and she reached over and put a hand on his knee. “What’s wrong, honey? Why are you so nervous?”

“I know what this conversation is and I’m dreading it,” Ben said, taking a deep breath. “I mean, it’s the thing I’ve been preparing myself for since I was a teenager, but I just, I don’t know. I’m just dreading it.”

Rey was confused. “Ben, what are you talking about?”

He took another deep breath, trying to shove the nerves down until they went away. “My grandfather is going to retire. That’s what this conversation is.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Rey asked. “At his age, I would have thought he’d retire a long time ago.”

“Yes, him retiring is a good thing. It’s who he wants to replace himself with. That’s what I’m dreading though I don’t know why.”

“Why would that make you dread this conversation?” Rey asked, still confused. “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

Ben brought the car to a stop at a stoplight and closed his eyes for a moment. “Me,” he murmured. “He’s going to say that he is retiring so that the company can be passed to me.”

Rey’s eyes widened and she sat there silently as Ben began to drive again. “You’re going to take over Skywalker Incorporated,” she finally said. “Like, leave the agency and everything you’re used to and go become the CEO of the biggest financial systems company in the world.”

“Yes,” Ben said. “That is what he is going to ask me to do. And so I’m going to do it.”

“You don’t have to,” Rey started, but Ben shook his head. 

“Yes, I do, Rey,” he said. “I’ve known it since I was a teenager. This was always going to happen because neither my mother nor Luke are prepared to take over for their father. My grandparents let them live their dreams but doing that left them unprepared for this day. It was always going to fall on me. I’ve prepared for this as much as I can, and I cannot refuse a request from my grandfather when it comes to the Skywalker legacy. It means everything to him and it means a hell of a lot to me too. I am the only Skywalker heir of my generation. I take pride in that.”

“So you’re going to give up everything you’ve worked so hard to build with Poe for this?” Rey asked. “I know you take pride in that too.”

“Yes, I take pride in the agency that Poe and I created. But Poe has known since day one that when this day came, I was out. He’ll understand, I’ll help him find a new lawyer, and things will be fine. There won’t be stops into the café for lunch as often given the fact that the Skywalker Incorporated headquarters are across town, but I’ll still see him every Saturday morning for breakfast.”

Rey took a deep breath. “This means no stops in the bookstore, doesn’t it? No lunches at the deli across the street or trips to the ice cream shop down the street just so I can have a break. You’ll be across town.”

“Yes,” Ben breathed out. “It means we won’t see each other during the day anymore.”

Rey swallowed hard. “Not going to lie, but that makes me hate this. Seeing you at lunch or in the middle of the afternoon is the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes.”

“And the same for me,” Ben replied. “But we’ll still have all night and I can come into the store at any moment on the weekends.”

Rey just nodded and the car fell silent for the rest of the drive. 

Once they were inside the penthouse, Anakin and Padmé greeted them both with hugs. Padmé had just released Rey when she linked their arms together. “Let’s go into the living room, Rey. I must have your opinion on some new decorating ideas I had for Christmas.”

“Of course, Padmé,” Rey said, looking over at Ben. 

“We’ll leave the boys to talk about important business stuff,” Padmé responded. “Perhaps they can go into Anakin’s study.”

Padmé and Rey walked away before anything more could be said, leaving Anakin shaking his head. “Your grandmother thinks she can tell me to do anything and I’ll do it.”

“Which is why we’re going into your study to talk business,” Ben said, smiling.

“Exactly,” Anakin laughed, motioning for Ben to follow him. “I hope you don’t mind this interruption to your Saturday. I know you don’t get many weekend days with Rey off work.”

“It’s alright,” Ben said as they walked down the hallway. “She’s going to enjoy being here for a while. She loves it when our family is around.”

“She has become a very much loved member of this family,” Anakin said as they walked into his study. “I certainly hope you are going to do something about making that legal and permanent.”

Ben sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs. “Yes, I want to marry her.”

“Then why isn’t there a ring on her finger and wedding planning underway? You know people are talking, Benjamin,” Anakin said as he sat down. “You’re thirty-seven-years-old. It’s time for you to get married already.”

Ben swallowed hard. “I have an idea on how to propose to her, but my idea isn’t ready to be put into motion yet. I have been looking at jewelry websites trying to get an idea of what kind of ring I’d like to give her. I do not have one yet, though I am planning on going to look at some next week if you must know.”

“What is this plan?” Anakin asked. 

“I don’t want to tell you. I’m not sure it’s the right way to do it yet. But it’s going to happen sooner rather than later. I promise.”

“Good,” Anakin said, smiling at his grandson. “Now, let’s talk about what I wanted to tell you.”

“You’re retiring,” Ben said.

Anakin laughed. “You knew?”

“It was pretty easy to figure out.”

“Well, yes, I am retiring,” Anakin said, nodding. “But that was not the part I needed to talk to you about. I wanted this settled before the whole family hears the announcement.”

“Okay, what is it?” Ben asked even though he already knew.

“I would like you to leave the agency and take my place as CEO of Skywalker Incorporated,” Anakin replied. “Those who know of my plans are prepared for the fact that the new CEO is going to come from outside of the company whether it is you or not. But I would like it to be you. I feel like Skywalker Incorporated should always be run by a Skywalker.”

“I’m a Solo,” Ben said, years of listening to his parents refer to him that way coalescing to make him say it as an automatic response.

“Yes, I know. I will be the last with the last name Skywalker to actually run the company. But you are still a Skywalker, Ben, last name or not.”

“You’re asking me to undertake something very big,” Ben said, taking a deep breath. 

“I know that I am,” Anakin said. “But I also know that you’re more than capable of it.”

“I’ve been expecting this since I was a teenager,” Ben said after a moment. “I knew that Mama and Luke weren’t going to be able to do this job when the time came so it would fall to me. So I prepared myself as best that I could for this day. College, law school, the agency. And though the thought of doing this is daunting, I am as prepared as I can be to step into your shoes.”

“Benjamin,” Anakin said softly. “You can say no. I’ll do a nationwide search for the best candidate.”

Ben shook his head. “No. You’re right. Skywalker Incorporated should be run by a Skywalker, their last name being Skywalker or not. I am the only one who could possibly do this and so I am going to do it. I’ve been mentally preparing myself ever since you said you were considering retirement last year.”

“You’re sure?”

Ben knew this was his last chance to say no. To keep his life the way it was. But he was the only Skywalker heir of his generation and he could never say no to his grandfather when it came to the Skywalker legacy. 

“I’m sure,” Ben replied, and Anakin held out his hand. 

“Well, congratulations, Mr. CEO.”

Ben shook his hand and took a deep breath. “Not going to lie, that is going to take some getting used to.”

“I’m sure it will, just like how it will take you a little while to settle into the job. But I have full faith that you will guide the company to even greater heights than it is at now,” Anakin said, standing up. “Let’s go tell your grandmother and your fiancée.”

Ben swallowed hard as he stood up. “She’s not that yet. She might say no.”

Anakin shook his head. “She’s not going to say no, Ben. And you know that.”

Ben nodded instead of saying anything and Anakin pulled him into a hug. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you, kid. I long ago came to terms with the fact that you weren't going to get married young like the rest of us did. But I fully expected to get to enjoy grandchildren. With each passing day, that makes every day I can potentially spend with them lessen. But more importantly, it makes the days in which your grandmother can potentially spend with them lessen and she’s been desperate for some ever since you went on your first date as a teenager.”

“The more you say things like that, the more pressure I’m going to feel, and the longer this is going to take to happen,” Ben said as they walked out of the study. “You know that’s how I am when it comes to personal matters.”

“I know,” Anakin said. “But I had to say it anyway. I won’t bring it up again. Now, let’s go find Padmé and Rey. Your grandmother baked cookies this morning.”

“White Chocolate Pumpkin?”

“Does your grandmother bake any other kind of cookies?”

Ben laughed. “Good point.”

They found Padmé and Rey in the living room, talking about the right place to put the Christmas tree that year, and Ben smiled when he saw Rey with a protective arm around his grandmother’s waist as Padmé gestured. When Rey turned to look at them and gave Ben the smile that he lived for, he knew that he needed to ask her to marry him as soon as possible. So he decided that he’d buy the ring that week. And after that, it was time for the proposal.

All he needed was a rainstorm.


End file.
